middle_earth_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Eureka Enderborn/Kyaawat Insanlar: The Devils of Far Harad
I've had these guys for a while, but I've never really made them public. So here they come: The Kyaawat Insanlar are ancient beings originating from deep within the depths of the earth. They are rather tall, and rather spindly, with long arms. their skin is the grey of a volcano’s ash, but is constantly smoldering with the colour of red embers. They are quite hunchbacked, which makes them appear about as small as a human, and you can see their spines quite clearly protruding from their backs. Their toes are as dexterous as their hands, and both their toes and hands end in long, non-retractable claws. They have no eyes, but they can somehow see their way. the Union has theorized they have some form of echolocation. They are quite strong, and their claws are capable of tearing through most armour. They are also quite fast moving, capable of clambering over obstacles others would have more difficulty with. Perhaps their most terrifying ability is their tendency to burst into flames at will. However, they are lacking in many areas. For starters, the Union has judged them to be just barely sentient, and they only show the barest of tactical thinking. They have no equipment or armour to speak of. Furthermore, they don’t seem to have very much in the way of organization. They attack sporadically, and they will only attack one target at any given time. Large hordes of them will assault one town until it falls, then move on to the next. They do however have a small degree of tactics. For example, they know that jumping down on prey from above usually results in victory, and burrowing up from beneath also usually results in victory. The Kyaawat Insanlar are an enigma to the rest of the world. Their society is a total mystery. They do not speak in any language that can be understood, they do not have any known chain of command, their architecture is a mystery. They take no prisoners, they don’t even really do anything with the places they capture, just live in the burnt husks. The only thing the Union knows about them is that they come from underground, and they will kill anyone they lay their eyes on. They live in the volcanoes of Far Harad. And I mean that as literally as possible. They are known to dwell in the vast and expansive cavern networks beneath and through the volcanoes. It isn’t known for sure, but the Union thinks that they may be able to swim through magma. The Union has made incursions into the caverns, of course, but they haven’t encountered anything beside more Kyaawat Insanlar. But the Kyaawat Insanlar are not afraid to strike upwards, at anything that moves. This is why wildlife is so scarce in the volcanic regions. It isn’t just the lava. The Kyaawat Insanlar have been in a long-standing war with the Union settlers in the volcanic regions. The settlers had no issues at first, of course, but soon the Kyaawat Insanlar became aware of their presence. And it wasn’t long before the Union was made aware of theirs. The first of the Union’s villages fell without a word, and the Union was left in the dark about who was the perpetrator. It was like nothing they had seen before. But the second village fell, and this time there were those who had witnessed it. The survivors fled to the Union’s colonial fortress, and when they Kyaawat Insanlar next attacked the Union was better prepared. The two forces first met for a proper battle at a now abandoned bridge, where the Union managed to score a pyrrhic victory against them. The bridge was abandoned anyway, however. This developed into a seesaw battle over the next village, with each side driving the other out every few weeks. Normally, the Kyaawat Insanlar would be the favourite. But due to their disorganized nature, poor tactics, and the fact that they will only attack that one village until it is totally theirs, the Union have managed to maintain a sort of stalemate between the two. This has allowed them time to study the Kyaawat Insanlar, allowing for the description above. Category:Blog posts